Yamete Senpai
by Laruku04
Summary: [-YAOI-] Armin veut améliorer ses performances au combat avant l'évaluation. Il demande donc à Reiner de l'aider, mais au cours de l'entrainement, celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Qu'est ce qui le pousse à faire ça ? Et pourquoi presque tout le monde semble avoir un comportement étrange envers Armin ? Vous le saurez au cours des chapitres ! ;)
1. Chapitre 1 : Entrainement

Le jeune Armin, bien qu'ayant un physique assez frêle, avait demandé à son camarade, Reiner Braun, un jeune homme au physique plutôt imposant, de l'aider à s'améliorer au combat offensif et defensif. Celui-ci avait gentillement accepté. Les deux jeunes hommes s'était retranché dans une clairière pour n'être vu de personne, et surtout pour éviter les moqueries d'une certaine Annie.

- Tu dois faire attention à tes appuies ! Si tu places mal tes pieds, tu seras déséquilibré et tu tomberas ! Quand tu frappes avec le poing droit, tu mets ta jambe droite devant, la gauche derrière, ça te donnera plus de force ! Tu fais l'inverse quand tu frappes du poing gauche ! Compris ?

- Oui ! confirma Armin.

- Prêt ?

Armin fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Il tenta d'envoyer son poing sur Reiner qui l'esquiva facilement, et lui en assena un à son tour. Armin fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol.

- ça va ?

- Oui ! dit Armin en se relevant.

- Tu aurais eu le temps d'esquiver ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'étais trop concentré sur mes pieds ! Pardon !

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais il évite d'y penser, il faut que ça devienne un reflexe !

- D'accord !

- Bien ! Repositionne toi !

Le petit blond s'exécuta.

- Prêt ?

- Oui !

Armin tenta une nouvelle fois d'infliger un coup de poing à son adversaire. Celui-ci l'esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante, et donna un autre coup de poing à Armin qui manqua de tomber de nouveau. Le petit blond insista pour recommencer encore et encore. Il commença à ne plus pouvoir reprendre son souffle, manquant d'endurance.

- On devrait arrêter ! Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ! On reprendra demain !

- D'accord ! On se retrouve ici vers deux heures ?

- Non, je suis de corvée de nettoyage du réfectoire avec Berthold ! Je viendrais aprés avoir fini ! Viens ici pour quatres heures !

- D'accord ! Merci Reiner !

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Armin rentra au dortoir, épuisé par l'entrainement. Il se coucha directement, sans manger, et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Armin se leva avant tout le monde. Il avait decider d'améliorer son endurance et alla courir. Il aperçut au loin, le caporal Rivaille qui sortait d'un bâtiment. Le beau brun lui fit signe d'approcher. Armin avait toujours eu une peur bleue de cette homme au regard de glace. Mais il s'avouait volontier trouver un certain charme au caporal. C'était un homme trés charismatique bien que pas trés grand, et malgré son air de bad boy, il était gentil, même si beaucoup disaient le contraire. C'est vrai qu'il avait du caractère, et quand il entrait d'en l'une de ses célèbres colères noirs, il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages sous peine d'être de corvée. Armin s'approcha du caporal.

- Que fais tu dehors à cette heure ? Personne n'est encore debout ! interrogea le petit brun.

- J-je.. J'améliore mon endurance, Caporal ! répondit Armin, un peu stressé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je fais tout le tour du camps !

- Bien ! Tu es déjà passé vers le bureau d'Erwin ?

- Non, Caporal !

- Parfait ! Donne lui ça quand tu passeras vers lui ! ordonna Rivaille en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Oui, Caporal Rivaille ! aquiesça Armin, en la saisissant.

Le petit blond allait repartir avant d'être stoppé une nouvelle fois par le caporal.

- Armin ?

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci, angoissé.

- Je compte sur toi ! ajouta Rivaille avec un clin d'oeil.

Armin poursuivit son chemin, les joues rouges, et le coeur battant un peu plus fort. L'effrayant caporal Rivaille venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Est ce qu'il allait bien ? Etait il saoul ? Non, le caporal ne buvait que du thé, jamais d'alcool. Peut être qu'Armin avait imaginé ce clin d'oeil ou le caporal avait il eu le soleil dans les yeux ? Mais non, le soleil se levait à peine, c'était impossible ! Le caporal lui avait vraiment fais un clin d'oeil, n'est ce pas ? De sa propre volonté ? Peut être qu'un ange s'était infiltré dans le corps du petit brun ? Oui, ça devait être cela ! ça ne pouvait être que cela !

Armin reprit ses esprits. Il arrivait devant le bureau d'Erwin Smith. Il frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Il essaya une deuxième fois. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Armin ?

Le petit blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait le célèbre Erwin Smith, les cheveux en batailles, sa chemise légèrement ouverte qui laissait apparaitre son torse dénué de poils.

- Armin ? répéta Erwin.

- Pardon de vous déranger, le caporal Rivaille m'a donné ceci pour vous !

- Merci ! Mais, il te fait travailler si tôt ? Quel esclavageur celui là !

- Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est moi qui me suis levé avant tout le monde pour pouvoir travailler mon endurance !

- Je suis content de voir que tu essais de t'améliorer, Armin ! Continue comme ça !

- Oui, Monsieur !

Le petit blond reprit ensuite sa course. Il finit de faire le tour du camp, puis rentra au dortoir pour prendre une douche. Personne n'était encore réveillé. Pas même Eren qui dormait dans le lit à côté du sien. Il attrapa prés de son lit de quoi enlever la sueur de sur sa peau. Il se lava rapidement, essayant de ne plus penser au clin d'oeil du caporal, puis retourna vers son lit. Aprés quelques minutes, il commença à voir bouger quelques corps qui se réveillés.

- Armin ! Tu es déjà debout ? demanda Eren, les yeux mi-clos.

- Oui, je t'attend pour prendre le petit déj', si tu veux !

- Ouais, s'il te plait !

Le jeune Eren s'habilla rapidement, et se dirigea en compagnie d'Armin vers le refectoire. Ils mangèrent rapidement et occupèrent leurs matinées à leurs corvées habituelles.

Quand arriva l'heure de retrouver Reiner, Armin se mit rapidement en chemin pour la clairière. Reiner était déjà arrivé..

- Alors ? Prêt pour l'entrainement ?

- Oui !

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier ?

- Il faut que je fasse attention au positionnement de mes pieds, mais je ne dois pas rester concentré sur eux pour que ça devienne un reflexe !

- Oui ! Tu es prêt ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entrainèrent une bonne partie de l'aprés midi. Armin commença à ne plus penser à ses pieds, et esquivait plus aisément les coups de Reiner.

- Tu as progressé depuis hier ! félicita celui-ci en tentant de donner un coup à Armin.

Le petit blond l'esquiva et essaya de déséquilibrer son adversaire. Il reussit, mais le grand blond tomba sur lui. Reiner ne bougea pas.

- Euh... Reiner ? Tu peux te lever ?

Le grand blond ne répondit.

- Tu t'es fais mal ? C'est ça ?

- N-non, c'est... hésita Reiner.

- C'est... quoi ? insista Armin. Dis moi !

Reiner saisit les poignés du jeune homme, puis colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Armin qui se débatit.

- Reiner ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Le grand blond passa son autre main sous la chemise de l'innocent petit Armin, et partit à la découverte de son corps. Il entreprit de la déboutonner, et en profita pour lécher délicatement le torse du petit blond.

- Reiner... arrête ! gémit il.

Celui-ci l'ignora et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il passa sa main sur les parties intimes du jeune homme, puis détacha la ceinture, et enleva le pantalon ainsi que le boxer d'Armin. (Pourquoi un boxer, parce que c'est sexy ! ;P) Armin commença à moins lutter, et a considérer la chose comme agréable. Il enleva timidement la chemise du grand blond, déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Reiner parut un peu surpris, au début. Mais son corps brulait de désir plus que tout. Il assit Armin sur son membre pour le pénétrer, entourant ses hanches de ses mains. Ce fut le petit blond qui donna le rythme, faisant des mouvements de va-et-viens avec son bassin, sentant Reiner de plus en plus dur.

- Armin...

La voix du grand blond était chargé de sensualité et de désir. Il caressa le dos du plus jeune qui gémissait de plaisir.

Soudain, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent du bruit et regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne virent rien. Ce devait être le vent qui avait remuer les branches des arbres. Armin reprit ses mouvements de bassin, tandis que Reiner caressait délicatement le membre de celui-ci. Allant de plus en plus vite, les deux amants sentirent leurs corps envahient d'un bien être euphorique.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent rapidement, risquant de prendre froid. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés au refectoire, y mangèrent, évitant les regards de l'autre, puis partirent, ainsi que leurs camarades aux dortoirs. Ils s'endormirent rapidement car le lendemain aurait lieu les évaluations de combats, et ils devaient tous être en forme.

**La suite bientôt ! =)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Félicitation & Récompense

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes gens s'entraînèrent pour être prêt pour l'évaluation de l'après-midi. Reiner ne semblait pas prêter attention à Armin qui s'entraînait avec Mikasa.

- Tu t'es amélioré, Armin ! dit elle avant d'infliger un coup au petit blond. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me battre !

- Je sais, mais j'espère quand même réussir l'évaluation de cette après-midi !

- Tu vas y arriver ! encouragea la belle asiatique.

L'heure de l'évaluation approcha très vite. Erwin Smith et le caporal Rivaille vinrent faire passer l'épreuve.

- Bien ! Que tout le monde se rassemble ! ordonna Erwin.

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent rapidement, sous les yeux attentifs des deux gradés.

- Pour cette évaluation d'aptitude de combat, vous allez devoir affronter le caporal Rivaille ! annonça Smith.

- Quoi ?!

- Mais, il va nous tuer !

Rivaille eut un sourire plutôt sadique et satisfait.

- S'il vous plait ! Le caporal sait ce qu'il fait ! stoppa le gradé blond. Il n'a aucunement l'intention de vous faire mal ! N'est ce pas, Rivaille ?

- Bien sûr ! L'évaluation avant tout ! assura celui-là.

- J'ai pas confiance ! chuchota le jeune Connie à Sasha, juste à côté de lui.

-Moi non plus !

- Il y a des volontaires ? demanda Erwin.

Personne n'osa lever la main.

- Bien, je vais prendre la liste des noms ! On va commencer par la fin pour une fois !

Il y eut quelques protestations mais Erwin rappela que d'une façon où d'une autre, tout le monde passerait. Un par un, tous les camarades d'Armin passèrent l'évaluation. C'était enfin son tour. Il alla se placer devant le caporal. Celui-ci se mit en position de combat.

- Commence quand tu es prêt !

Armin inspira profondément. Les yeux de Rivaille ne le quitté pas. Il repensa au clin d'œil du caporal et se mit à rougir.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide ! lança Rivaille, imperturbable.

Armin tenta d'envoyer son poing sur le caporal qui l'esquiva, et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre.

- Pardon, j'y ai été un peu fort ! Tu peux te relever ? demanda le caporal en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Oui... ça va aller ! dit Armin, les joues rouges.

Le caporal tenait toujours sa main. Armin n'osait pas le regarder.

- Tu peux continuer ? s'assura Erwin.

- O-Oui !

- Très bien, reprenez vos positions !

Le caporal lâcha la main du jeune homme, la laissant glisser doucement sur sa main. L'évaluation put reprendre. Rivaille lança son poing dans la direction d'Armin qui l'esquiva et tenta de le frapper à son tour. Le caporal l'évita facilement. Armin esquiva plusieurs coup de Rivaille, mais il n'arrivait pas à le frapper. L'évaluation dura ainsi pendant environ dix minutes.

- Bien ! Tout le monde est passé ? questionna Erwin.

Le petit groupe acquiesça.

- Vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches quotidiennes ! Nous vous donneront le résultat demain matin.

Le petit groupe se sépara. Armin était plutôt soulagé d'avoir enfin passé cette évaluation.

Plus tard, alors qu'il mangeait avec Mikasa et Eren, il fut appelé dans le bureau d'Erwin. Il s'empressa d'y aller, un peu inquiet. Il frappa à la porte. Erwin vint lui ouvrir.

- Ah ! Armin, entre !

Le jeune homme passa la porte. Le caporal Rivaille était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisés. Erwin vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Assied toi ! Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler de l'évaluation d'aujourd'hui !

- Je l'ai loupée, c'est ça ? dit Armin en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

- Si tu laissais Erwin finir, il te dirait que nous avons été impressionné ! Certes, tu n'as pas pu me toucher, mais tu as su esquiver ! Et crois moi, ça peut te sauver la vie ! déclara Rivaille en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était Hanji.

- Erwin, il faut que je te montre quelques choses, tout de suite !

- ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- Non, c'est important !

- Très bien ! Rivaille, je te le laisse ! ajouta t-il avant de suivre Hanji hors du bureau.

Armin regarda le caporal, attendant qu'il se décide à dire quelques choses.

- Je suis content qu'Hanji est emmené Erwin ! déclara celui-ci.

- Ah bon... Pourquoi ?

Rivaille mit un genoux à côté d'Armin, puis passa son autre jambe par dessus le jeune homme, faisant en sorte d'être assis sur lui. Il prit le visage rouge d'Armin dans ses mains.

- Eh bien tu vois, Erwin avait l'intention de te féliciter pour aujourd'hui ! Mais, je pense que tu mérites plus que de simple félicitation, pas toi ? lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Rivaille lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Ca-Caporal ! Qu'est ce que vous faite ?! cria Armin.

- Chut ! Pas si fort, idiot ! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre ! chuchota le caporal.

- Mais, Caporal Rivaille ! protesta Armin en baissant d'un ton.

Celui-ci l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il passa sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune qui rougissait de plus en plus. Armin était comme paralysé. Le caporal Rivaille était assis sur lui, l'empêchant de se lever et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait qu'il n'y avait que le tissus de leurs pantalons qui séparer leurs bijoux de virilités. La langue de Rivaille s'entrelaçait avec celle d'Armin. Les yeux du brun, habituellement glacial, brûlaient à présent de désir. Rivaille défit les boutons de la chemise d'Armin, un par un, pour prendre plus de plaisir à découvrir le corps juvénile du garçon. Tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, il lui caressa délicatement la nuque. Plus le caporal le touchait, plus Armin se sentait bien. Il entreprit de passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun qui eut l'air d'apprécier. Rivaille déposa de doux baiser dans le cou du petit blond. Il commença à avoir chaud et se leva pour enlever sa chemise à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer un instant le clair de lune, puis fit signe à Armin d'approcher. Le jeune s'exécuta immédiatement. Quand il fut à un mètre du caporal, celui-ci le saisit par un bras, et le plaqua contre le mur. Rivaille commença à balader ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme, puis à embrasser le torse de celui-ci qui restait sagement docile.

- Caporal... Rivaille...

Celui-ci posa son index sur la bouche du petit blond.

- Shh... Laisse moi faire !

Le petit brun descendit son pantalon, ainsi que celui d'Armin. Il l'attrapa derrière les cuisses pour le porter, et ainsi pouvoir entrer en lui. Armin gémit quand le membre de son caporal brisa son intimité. Il s'agrippa au petit brun qui commença à donner des coups de reins. Le petit blond se sentit très vulnérable à cette instant. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clef, et il ne savait pas quand Erwin reviendrait dans son bureau. Et si quelqu'un les voyait comme ça ? Le petit brun n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Rivaille ralentit le rythme pour savourer encore plus ce moment.

- Caporal... Et si... quelqu'un entrait ? haleta Armin.

- N'y pense pas !

Ne pas y penser ? Mais que diraient tout le monde s'ils découvraient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ? Il valait mieux qu'ils finissent et vite !

- Caporal... plus vite ! ... allez... plus vite !

Cela excitait beaucoup Rivaille quand on l'appelait par son grade pendant l'acte. Il avait alors l'impression qu'il dominait entièrement l'autre. Petit à petit, il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, renforçant encore la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Armin jouit rapidement, sentant un liquide chaud se répandre en lui, tandis que Rivaille le regardait, satisfait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent rapidement, et Armin prit congé. Il rentra au dortoir où Eren l'attendait avec impatience.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, Erwin ?

- I-il voulait me féliciter pour l'évaluation !

- Tu as réussi ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Il voulait me féliciter de mettre amélioré, c'est tout !

- Et ça à pris tout ce temps ?

- C-c'est parce qu'il m'a proposé un thé, et on a parlé un peu ! dit Armin, un peu surpris. Je vais aller me doucher !

Le petit blond partit très vite dans les douches. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Un des garçons du dortoir l'avait suivit pour lui parler.

**Mais qui a osé suivre notre petit Armin ? La suite dans peu de temps ! :P**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Soirée de garde

L'eau ruisselait le long du corps d'Armin. Il pensait à ce qu'il venait de faire avec le caporal Rivaille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci s'intéressait à lui. Reiner non plus d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ces deux là lui avait il sauté dessus ? C'était certains, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un essaierai de lui faire "ça", il résisterait !

- Armin ?

Le petit blond tourna la tête. C'était Connie. Il arrêta l'eau pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Désolé de te déranger, mais Jean voulait que je te rappelle que tu es de garde avec lui à la cabane demain soir !

- Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, Connie !

Il allait remettre l'eau mais se stoppa quand il vit que Connie ne partait pas. Le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés sur son corps.

- Euh... Connie, il y a autre chose ? demanda t-il en rougissant.

Celui-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

- C-Connie ?

Le jeune homme rougit, fit demi-tour, et retourna dans les dortoirs.

- Pfiouh... j'ai bien cru que j'allais encore y passer ! pensa Armin.

Il remit l'eau pour se laver. Un instant après, il entendit des pas qui venait dans sa direction. Ce devait être Connie qui revenait vers lui. La personne lui mit une main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Ce ne pouvait pas être Connie, il était trop grand. Armin se retourna et vu qu'il s'agissait de Marco. Le grand brun lui souriait, et il était... nu ? Oui, nu comme un ver devant Armin ! Il est vrai que c'est plutôt commun dans des douches, mais vu l'heure plutôt tardive, Marco devait déjà l'avoir prise. Armin l'appréciait beaucoup pour sa simplicité et sa gentillesse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Armin après que Marco ait enlevé sa main.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, attrapa Armin par la taille et le serra contre lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans le coup du petit blond.

- Ah non ! ça ne va pas recommencer ! pensa Armin.

Il essaya de repousser Marco qui ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à une partie de son anatomie. Le jeune homme plaqua Armin contre le mur, mais celui-ci se débattit, et le gifla.

- Arrête !

Marco fit une autre tentative mais Armin le repoussa violemment.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me sauter dessus ?! songea Armin. Ca suffit !

- Armin... murmura Marco.

Le petit blond aurait voulu finir de prendre tranquillement sa douche mais Marco restait planté devant lui. Il mit sa serviette autour de sa taille et retourna rapidement dans le dortoir. Tout le monde étaient déjà couchés. Armin mit quelques vêtements et fit de même.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva une nouvelle fois avant tout le monde. Il alla courir comme la veille, sans croiser personne, à son grand soulagement. Quand il revint au dortoir, certains commençaient à se lever.

- Je vais prendre ma douche tant qu'il n'y a personne ! Ca m'évitera de me retrouver dans la même situation qu'hier ! pensa Armin.

Il s'exécuta rapidement. Il alla ensuite manger avec Eren et Mikasa. Jean arriva peu de temps après et s'assied à côté de lui.

- Eh Armin, t'as pas oublié qu'on est de garde à la cabane ce soir, j'espère ?

- Non, tu as dis à Connie de me le rappeler hier soir en plus !

- Ouais, mais bon, c'est Connie ! Il aurait pu oublier ! On se rejoint à la cabane !

- D'accord !

Armin consacra sa matinée aux diverses corvées, puis son aprés-midi à l'entraînement. Le soir, il mangea avec Jean, un peu plus tôt que les autres. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cabane.

- Raaah, je déteste être de garde ! ça aurait été plus intéressant si j'étais tomber avec Mikasa ! se plaignit Jean.

- Désolé...

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? C'est pas de ta faute, c'est cette Hanji qui a dis que ce serait une excellente idée que nous soyons de garde ensemble, ça nous permettrait de nous rapprocher ! Franchement, quel idée ! continua t-il de grogner.

Armin le regarda sans rien dire.

- Au moins, il ne me sautera pas dessus vu qu'il me déteste ! songea t-il.

- Tu prends le premier tour de garde ! annonça Jean, sèchement.

- D'accord !

Les deux jeunes hommes installèrent leurs sacs de couchages. Jean pris soin d'éloigner le sien de celui d'Armin.

- Réveille moi quand c'est mon tour, et pas avant surtout !

Le petit blondinet acquiesça, puis sortit de la petite cabane pour commencer son tour de garde. Il faisait déjà nuit, et surtout froid. Armin regarda au loin, veillant à ne surtout pas s'endormir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ce fut enfin le moment de réveiller Jean pour qu'il fasse son tour de garde. Armin entra doucement dans la cabane pour ne pas le réveiller brusquement. Jean dormait paisiblement, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave qui dégouliner le long de sa joue, à moitié dans son sac de couchage, l'autre moitié en dehors.

- Comment arrive t-il à dormir dans cette position ? se demanda Armin. Bon, il faut que je le réveille doucement où il va être grognon toute la journée !

Il se rapprocha délicatement de Jean. Il réfléchit un instant pour savoir comment si prendre. La vue angélique d'un Jean calme et paisible était plutôt agréable. Armin le verrai rarement sous cet angle, il voulait en profiter un peu, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir sous peine de se faire réprimander par celui-ci.

- Jean ! Jean, réveille toi ! dit il en le secouant doucement.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- Jean ! Réveille toi, c'est ton tour !

Il le secoua de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Tu pourrais me réveiller plus doucement ! grogna t-il.

- J'ai essayé ! Mais tu dormais tellement profondément ! J'ai fini mon tour de garde !

Jean soupira en se relevant. Puis partit dehors sans dire un mot. Armin s'allongea dans son sac de couchage et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Il se sentait bien, il avait chaud, et les muscles de son corps se détendaient. Quelque chose d'humide était contre ses lèvres. Armin ouvrit les yeux. Il vit, d'un peu trop prés à son goût, le visage de Jean, les yeux clos. Il était nu au dessus de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! cria t-il en le repoussant.

Il remarqua alors que la main de Jean était sous sa chemise, en train de lui caresser un téton. Il voulut reculer, mais Jean s'asseya sur son bassin.

- Arrête ! hurla t-il de nouveau.

- Tu vas la fermer, ouais !

- Mais... Jean ?!

Celui-ci plaqua sa main sur la bouche du petit blond, puis approcha une nouvelle fois son visage du sien.

- Tu ferais mieux d'apprécier ce qui va suivre !

- Ce qui va suivre ?! répéta Armin, trés inquiet.

Jean lui retira violemment ses vêtements. Armin sentit ses joues le brûlaient quand il sentit les lèvres de Jean autour de son intimité. Le petit blond sentit son corps envahit d'une chaleur intense. Il voulait repousser Jean, mais il ne le pouvait pas, son propre corps l'en empêché. Il se laissa donc faire, sans broncher, préférant apprécier ce moment. Les mains de Jean se baladèrent sur le corps du petit blond jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il les releva, puis immisça son membre à l'intérieur d'Armin.

- At-Attend, Jean ! gémit t-il.

Celui-ci l'ignora et commença à lui donner des coups de reins. Il en profita pour caresser le membre du petit blond qui n'opposé aucune résistance. Armin hésitait à toucher Jean, mais il se risqua à caresser le dos du jeune homme qui parut apprécier ses mains délicates. Les mouvements de Jean se rapprochait de plus en plus, ce qui rendait le corps d'Armin encore plus brûlant. Il déposa quelques baisers sur les lèvres du petit blond, puis celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou. Jean continua ses mouvements de bassin, jusqu'à jouir en même temps qu'Armin. Il se retira du petit blond après avoir repris son souffle, quelques minutes après.

Jean n'osa pas regarder Armin. Il se rhabilla rapidement, et repris son tour de garde.

- ça a recommencé ! pensa Armin. Raah, j'avais dis que je ne me laisserai plus faire ! Mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Armin, après avoir réfléchit un moment à une solution pour empêcher quiconque de lui sauter dessus, s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant l'aube, il fut "délicatement" réveillé par Jean.

- Armin, réveille toi ou je te laisse ici ! grogna t-il en le secouant avec son pied. Allez, dépêche toi !

Le petit blond se leva, et s'habilla. Il suivit Jean jusqu'au réfectoire. Pendant le trajet, il ne dit pas un mot à Armin. Celui-ci s'installa à une table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Jean le rejoint, puis il lui dit sèchement :

- N-ne parle à personne de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, compris ?

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Le silence revenu dans le réfectoire. Armin jeta quelques regards furtifs à Jean.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Jean soupira avant d'accepter.

- Qu-qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me sauter dessus cette nuit ?

- Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ?

- C-c'est pas... ce que je t'ai demandé ! répondit Armin en rougissant.

- Ben... à vrai dire, je sais pas trop ! Je t'ai vu endormi et...

- Et quoi ?

- Ben... tu connais la suite ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé ! Mais t'en parles à personne, hein ! Et surtout pas à Mikasa !

- J't'ai dis que j'en avais pas l'intention ! insista Armin.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent leurs petits déjeuners. Quelques uns de leurs camarades commencèrent à arriver dans le réfectoire. Armin attendit qu'Eren ait fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, pour aller faire les corvées matinales avec lui. Il voulait lui parler de ce qu'il vivait en ce moment.

**Voilà, notre petit Armin s'est encore fais sauté dessus, et vous en saurez bientôt la cause ! ;) Chapitre 4 pour bientôt ! :P**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Aidez-moi

Armin commença à laver les quelques vitres du réfectoire tandis qu'Eren passait le balais. Il lui lança quelque regard, ne sachant pas comment aborder ce sujet si particulier. Eren ne fit pas attention. Il était concentré sur sa tâche, ne laissant aucun grains de poussière. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire réprimander par le Caporal Rivaille qui passait vérifier les corvées ménagères. Il fallait que tout soit impeccable où il les ferai recommencer.

- E-Eren, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute !

- Eh bien, tu vois depuis quelques jours... j'ai l'impression d'être très... attrayant pour certaines personnes...

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas remarqué !

- C'est plutôt gênant, tu sais !

- Armin, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que tu dis, mais s'il reste un seul grain de poussière sur le sol, le caporal va le remarquer et tout nous faire renettoyer, alors reste concentré ! Tu me parleras de ça après !

- D'accord... répondit Armin, un peu triste de ce manque d'intérêt.

Eren finit de balayer le réfectoire, et Armin put passer la serpillière après lui. Quand ils eurent finis, il était déjà midi. Ils partirent donc manger, rejoint par Mikasa et Sasha.

Armin ne dit pas un mot tout le long du repas. Il pensait à cette situation embarrassante.

- Qui sera le prochain ? Pourquoi d'un coup, ils se mettent à me sauter dessus ? songea Armin. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arrêter tout ça ! J'en ai assez ! Je doit leur résister !

Il soupira.

- J'ai dis ça aussi l'autre jour, et je n'ai même pas fais une seule tentative pour me libérer !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je doit trouver une solution ! pensa t-il. Mais si, ça recommence comme avec Jean ? Que mon corps refuse de m'obéir ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Je dois éviter de me retrouver seul avec quelqu'un ! Oui, c'est ça ! Maintenant, je vais me débrouiller pour être toujours entouré de beaucoup de personne !

Aprés avoir enfin trouvé une solution à son problème, Armin concentra son après-midi sur son entrainement quotidien. Aprés celui-ci, il continua de courir pour augmenter son endurance, veillant à toujours avoir plusieurs personnes à proximité. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche avec ses camarades, balayant les douches du regard pour repérer d'éventuelle "futur amant". A son grand soulagement, personne ne le regardé. Ensuite, il mangea rapidement, continuant à regarder autour de lui, puis alla se coucher.

La nuit était plutôt froide, les étoiles, hautes dans le ciel. Armin dormait profondément, comme le reste de ses camarades. Il fut tiré de son sommeil quand il sentit quelques chose de pesant à côté de lui. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et découvrit Eren dans son lit, serré contre lui.

- Tu as froid ? murmura t-il à celui-ci.

- Oui, un peu !

Eren passa ses bras glacés autour du corps chaud d'Armin. Le petit blond frissonna. Il ne bougea pas, pensant qu'Eren s'arrêterait là. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eren balada ses mains de plus en plus bas sur son corps.

- Eh ! Eren ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !? chuchota Armin, en essayant d'enlever les mains de son ami.

Eren passa ses mains sur le membre du petit blond qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre.

- Il ne faut pas que je fasse trop de bruit ou je vais réveiller les autres ! pensa le petit blond.

Apparemment, ça n'avait aucunement l'air de préoccuper Eren. Il continua de passer ses mains délicates sur l'intimité d'Armin qui sentait monter en lui la flamme du désir. Le petit blond tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter, en vain. Eren se colla contre lui, lui mordillant l'oreille, et caressant plus intensément son membre. Armin étouffa un gémissement. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un quelconque son d'en sortir.

- Ha... Eren... Arrête..

Celui-ci poursuivit sans lui prêter attention. Il passa son index sous le menton du petit blond, puis tourna sa tête vers lui, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Armin sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Il devina facilement ce que c'était. Eren lui saisit les mains, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos, puis il lui écarta les jambes pour avoir pleinement accès à son anneau de chair. Il s'enfonça petit à petit en lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour ensuite commencer à faire des mouvements de bassin. Armin se mordit la langue pour éviter de crier. Son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec celui d'Eren. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque mouvement, il allait gémir de plaisir.

Soudain, Armin vit passer juste devant son lit, Jean, encore à moitié endormi. Il serra Eren contre lui pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Jean ne les remarqua pas. Il devait certainement aller aux toilettes. Il traversa donc le dortoir en se frottant les yeux, traînant les pieds. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard se recoucher, ne remarquant pas Eren toujours sur Armin. Celui-ci repoussa légèrement Armin et repris ses mouvements de va-et-viens. Il balada ses mains sur le corps du petit blond, avant de se concentrer sur son intimité. Il accéléra le rythme, rendant son corps et celui d'Armin encore plus chaud, jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans le lit d'Armin, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Armin se réveillant avant tout le monde. Il en profita pour enfiler quelques vêtements, puis il réveilla Eren pour qu'il fasse de même. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fais cette nuit. Eren se rendormit rapidement dans son lit. Le petit blond en profita pour aller courir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à nouveau.

- Il faut que ça s'arrête ! J'en ai assez ! pensa t-il.

- Hey ! Armin ! appela une voix.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne.

- Lève la tête, petit blondinet !

C'était Hanji Zoe qui lui faisait signe de la main depuis la fenêtre du premier étage.

- Monte ! Il faut que je te parle ! dit elle avec un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hanji.

- Entre !

Il passa la porte et la jeune femme vint l'accueillir. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le petit canapé.

- C'est curieux que tu sois déjà debout !

- C'est parce que je m'entraîne, Madame !

- Je ne suis pas aussi vieille pour que tu m'appelles madame, tu peux m'appeler Hanji ! ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Armin l'admirait beaucoup. Cette jeune femme très intelligente, et toujours aussi pétillante l'impressionnait.

- Vous vouliez me parler de quoi, Mademoiselle Hanji ?

- Eh bien, tu vois, j'ai fais plusieurs expérience récemment... Et je tenais à m'excuser !

- Vous... excusez ? Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis servis de toi pour l'une de mes expériences ! rajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Armin marqua un temps de réflexion.

- Vous avez fais une expérience... sur moi ?

- Oui ! cria Hanji, en sautant sur place et en frappant dans ses mains. Je suis désolé Armin, cette expérience était très importante !

- Et... en quoi consistait elle ?

Le petit blond avait peur de ce qu'il croyait avoir compris.

- Et bien, tu vois, les paysans ont des soucis avec leurs récoltes, les insectes les dévorent. Ils m'ont demandé de leur trouver une solution, parce qu'ils ont essayé tous les insecticides possibles. J'ai donc créé ceci.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit flacon remplit d'un curieux liquide.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des phéromones* !

- Des phéromones ?! répéta t-il.

- Oui, ça attire les animaux de la même espèce ! Je voulais justement attirer ces insectes loin des récoltes, donc j'ai cherché comment je pouvais m'y prendre, puis j'ai eu l'idée des phéromones !

- Qu-quel est le rapport avec moi ?! demanda Armin, un peu inquiet.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais peu de temps alors je t'ai pris comme cobaye et j'ai commencé à faire des essaies sur toi et tes petits camarades. C'était plutôt simple, il me suffisait de t'asperger de phéromones... toi et tes camarades ! Je t'ai vu avec Reiner, j'en ai donc conclu que cela fonctionnait, mais vu comme il t'a sauté dessus, j'ai du faire quelques réglages sur la formule !

Armin sentit ses joues le brûlaient.

- Vous nous avez vu ?

- Oui, il fallait bien que je vois les résultats ! C'est pour cela que je voulais te voir ! Quand est il des autres ? Ils ont été doux avec toi ?

- Euh... oui !

- Ah ! Parfait, ça fonctionne alors !

- Mais, vous avez testé ça uniquement sur mes camarades et moi ? dit Armin avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

- Oui !

Armin sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

- Mais, et le Caporal Rivaille alors ?! pensa t-il, choqué.

_*** Phéromones :** Les phéromones sont des substances chimiques émises par la plupart des animaux et certains végétaux, et qui agissent comme des messagers entre les individus d'une même espèce, transmettant aux autres organismes des informations qui jouent un rôle dans l'attraction sexuelle notamment._

**Voilà, c'est la fin de "Yamete Senpai", j'espère que ça vous à plu ! ;)**


End file.
